walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 116
Issue 116 is the one-hundred-sixteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 20: All Out War - Part One and the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on November 13, 2013. Plot Gregory has told Rick's forces that the Hilltop stays with the Saviors. Eight men from Rick's group (including Kal) leave and apologize to Paul, but, Paul himself stays with Rick. Negan becomes furious that only eight men leave after being told by Gregory that the Hilltop Colony made up the majority of Rick's militia. Negan curses at Gregory for giving him false information, calling him "pathetic" before kicking him off the roof they are standing on. Negan turns toward the survivors and admits that he had hoped his "wildcard" would have saved more lives. Rick requests a surrender once again, but, Negan refuses. Just then, two men from Rick's group are killed by snipers, and Rick orders the rest to take cover until a soldier manages to kill one of the attacking snipers under Ezekiel's guidance. As the battle at the Sanctuary continues, the zombies become restless and yank at their chains, all according to Rick's plan. Negan orders Dwight to get the Saviors at the outposts to join the battle; Dwight tells Negan that he'll "get right on that", but looks away as he does so. More of Negan's men have arrived from inside the base and await Negan's orders. As Negan begins telling them what to do, he realizes that all of his snipers are in cover, and that Rick's militia is just shooting the windows. Rick directs everyone to the buses as zombies begin to converge on the site. Paul asks him if what they've done is enough, and Rick points to all of the approaching zombies, explaining that the first one to attack wins. Ezekiel continues ordering everyone into the buses as the undead draw near. Eventually, Michonne grabs him and pulls him onto the bus. Rick is still absent. Holly leaves the bus to find Rick who's about to enter a truck meant to drive through the fence so the walkers can get inside. Negan stares out at the incoming herd as Dwight approaches him. He asks why they have stopped firing to which Negan replies, "I hope you have your shitting pants on." Holly volunteers to ram through the fence, but, Rick declines. He explains that, to Negan, this is all a game, and he won't kill him. He adds that he knows she is strong, but he won't let her do it. Holly then knees Rick in the groin, takes the truck, and drives through the Saviors' fence. Holly crashes the truck and is injured before falling out. A zombie attacks her, but she is saved by Negan. The issue ends with the Alexandria/Hilltop/Kingdom army celebrating. Michonne notices that Rick isn't around, but, Paul tells her that Rick had planned to stay behind. They are then interrupted by none other than Rick, who tells them that there is no time to celebrate and that the war has only just begun. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Nicholas *Holly *Paul Monroe *Kal *Gregory *Dwight *Negan *Ezekiel *Richard *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *Kingdom soldiers *The Saviors Deaths *At least 3 unnamed Kingdom soldiers *At least 2 unnamed Saviors Trivia *This issue marks Holly's 25th appearance. *This issue has only a few scenes in it, similar to issues #23 and #113. *It is confirmed that Rick got the idea to break Sanctuary's fences and lure walkers in from the prison assault, where the Governor drove the tank over the fences. http://www.thewalkingdead.com/2013-walking-dead-best-polls/ *Michonne tells Carl in #118 that all three people who were shot by the Saviors were from the Kingdom. *This issue had an unofficial 3rd printing. According to a listing on eBay from Infinity & Beyond (Charlie Adlard's local comic shop) "This issue was printed but never officially released by Image Comics. This issue may be limited to just 25 in the world making it the rarest Walking Dead comic in print. This was supplied to us by Charlie (Adlard) at the same time as receiving the 1st and 2nd prints. When Charlie was siging them he noticed the difference in colour. It was following this that we noticed that they were 1st, 2nd and 3rd printings." making this issue one of the rarest comics for The Walking Dead. References ru:Выпуск 116 Category:Media and Merchandise